User blog:TheRadBoy/Rad's Second Life Update
Well, my last life update blog post was on the last day of April. Today is the last day of May. So... I guess it's time for a new one! Especially with all the new updates about my move back to the USA! A few days ago, my dad quit his job... or, using more elegant speech... declined to renew his contract. So, he'll be out of work by the end of June. Also, on Friday, my mom told my principal that I won't be going to the school next year. So, I'm now 100% sure that I am moving to the USA! :) I have plane tickets for July 5, 2015. I'll take a plane from Rzeszów (a nearby city) to Warsaw, the capital of Poland. After that, I'll go from Warsaw to Chicago. I'll get there on July 6, 2015. That means I'll miss Independence Day and all the awesome fireworks by two days :( Even though I used to live in uptown Chicago, I will now most likely be moving to the northwestern suburbs of Mount Prospect or Palatine. Either way, I'll be separated from all the people I know from the Chicago area. My aunt, my uncle and my favorite cousin Marcel live in downtown Chicago (we'll be staying at their house for the first few weeks). My other aunt and her fiancé live in uptown Chicago, along will all my old friends from my old school and from my old neighborhood. My third aunt lives in the suburb of Bartlett with her family. My cousin Marcel's cousins, who were always my good friends, live in the suburb of Park Ridge. And, some good friends of my parents, with children aged about the age of me and my sister, live in the suburb of Buffalo Grove. I'm really excited for school. I'm planning to sign up for cross country in the fall and track for spring. The main reason: Ladies like guys who do sports. So, this summer, I'll have to practice running a lot. I think I'm okay at it, but I don't want to be the worst. Either than that, I'll have a short summer vacation. Why? In Poland, summer vacation starts on June 26th and ends on September 1st. In the area I'll be moving to, summer vacation starts on June 5th and ends on August 17th. Not the same in all schools, but that's what it's mainly like. ANYWAYS, this means I'll start summer vacation on June 26th - the late, Polish way - and end it on August 17th - the early, American way. Less than two months of summer vacation :o Oh, well, I'll survive somehow :P. BTW, I forgot to mention that my paternal grandmother is going to be in the USA this summer to visit our relatives. We could have gone on the same plane, but for some reason, we didn't. She'll arrive a few days after us. So, goodbye for now! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts